


Amelia Earhart

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Travelling Through Time [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amelia Earhart - Freeform, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sad Sam Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam pleads with Gabriel to take him to meet Amelia, only for things to go slightly wrong. Meddling with time can be dangerous





	Amelia Earhart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 1Temmie Official1 for the request!

It was a great thing, the crowds cheering, people celebrating the plane that was about to leave. Sam couldn’t help but feel sad, despite the large crowds cheering for her, the fanfare around her departure. Miami, there current destination, 1937. It was a beautiful day, clear skies, and a wonderful crowd of people around them. June 1st, the day that Earhart would take to the skies, on the journey that would ultimately lead to her disappearance.

‘She knew the risks, Sammy.’ Gabriel remarked, leaning against the wall behind him. He hadn't been keen on this trip, there were a lot of Angels around in this time period, but he had eventually given in. He waited patiently by Sam’s side as they watched her smile and wave to the crowds, the woman that was the first female aviator to fly solo across the Atlantic. Incredible, for her gender and time.

‘Do you know what happened?’ He asked, looking to Gabriel with hope. The Archangel paused, evidently seeing the issue with telling him what happened. Sam gave him the puppy-dog eyes, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t resist.

‘Her plane was already faulty, then it ran out of fuel. Pitched down, it was a quick death.’ He promised, even though Sam wasn’t sure he was telling the truth about that. They watched the woman board, her companion by her side, and Sam wished he could go and tell her not to fly out.

**

The transport half-way around the world was quick, and they travelled forward to her next landing. New Guinea wasn’t what he expected, but that wasn’t what Sam was focused on. The woman was what he was here to see, Amelia who was still smiling. June 29th, they would stay here for a couple of days, before Amelia would continue the trip. 7,000 more miles, but she wouldn’t reach the end successfully. They’d take the parachutes out of the plane, because they didn’t need them.

‘What if she kept the parachutes in?’ Sam asked Gabriel, but the Archangel gave him that look. The one that told him not to speak of things like that, because they couldn’t change the future. Not even for someone like her.

‘I can’t, Samster. I wish I could.’ He bit his lip, staring out at the woman. Ignoring Gabriel, he pushed through the crowd of spectators and went towards her, trying to think of what to say. He heard Gabriel sigh, but he was too busy, reaching her side.

‘Ms Earhart?’ She turned, a smile on her face despite the evident exhaustion. Up close, she looked older, the lines stress showing her age. Sam wanted to say so much, but found himself suddenly quite speechless in the face of her, knowing what was going to happen.

‘Yes?’

‘My name’s Sam Winchester, I’ve studied all of your flights. It’s incredible, what you do.’ That made her chuckle, but she was still smiling. She gestured to the building she was about to walk into, and Sam nodded. He followed by her side as they spoke, Amelia explaining how he must be a fan to travel out here, and how was the trip by sea? Because of course, he hadn't travelled by plane. Sam spoke, but found his tongue getting tied, knowing she was going to die.

‘It should be a nice flight, going back.’ Amelia stated, settling down into the chair. Sam found tears pricking at his eyes, but he agreed, not knowing what else he could do. She spoke of the communications she would have with the US coastguard, the celestial navigation that would be used to direct them. He listened, even though he already knew the facts, watching the way her face lit up as she spoke.

‘And the empty fuel tanks will be buoyancy aids, if we need to land in the sea.’ She explained, and Sam thought about how prepared she was. All of this, and she wasn’t going to make it to the final destination.

‘You know, you strike me as an explorer, Mr Winchester.’ He was pulled out of his thoughts, looking up to her. She was staring at him curiously, as if she could read his mind.

‘It’s going to go wrong, isn’t it.’ She finally said, and Sam blanched. He desperately tried to backtrack, saying that he had no idea what she was talking about, that she had planned this perfectly.

‘Do you believe in God, Mr Winchester?’ The cigar was lit, something so unlike the lady-like manner she had shown so far. He watched her take a deep breath of smoke, puffing out lazily.

‘I do.’ And he still did, even if God wasn’t what he used to believe. She chuckled, offering him the Cuban. He accepted, even though he hadn't smoked before. It was an odd smell, and taste, he thought.

‘Are you an Angel, Mr Winchester?’ He didn’t speak, couldn’t speak, but he didn’t have to.

‘No, but I am.’ Gabriel stepped into the room, wings spread out behind him, the intimidating figure that Sam first remembered. Amelia didn’t seem surprised, just studied him curiously.

‘And?’ She asked, accepting the Cigar back. Sam looked up to Gabriel pleadingly, looped his fingers through his boyfriend’s and silently begged. Gabriel studied him, then sighed.

‘Ms Earhart, I’m afraid you have to be dead.’

**

‘Do you think she’ll be happy?’ Sam asked, staring at the tribe of people in front. Amelia was beside them, laughing at something they said, accepting the food that they offered her. Deep in the Mountains of Chile, where nobody would ever find her, Amelia Earhart sat on the tree-stump, chatting along with the locals. The language had been a gift from the Archangel, so she could communicate with the people she would live the rest of her life with.

‘As happy as she can be, Sammich. She has a second chance at life.’ July 2nd, the day that Amelia and her co-pilot crashed into the sea. He hadn't been saved, but Gabriel had grabbed her. And now she would live with these people until her death, far away from the life she had known. No more flying high in the sky, just living on land. She’d legally be declared dead in 1939, when War was breaking out in Europe, but she wasn’t Amelia here. She was a new person.

She spotted them watching, excused herself from the group and wandered across. Gabriel gave Sam a nod, stepping away to give them privacy. She stopped in front of him, looking past him to Gabriel, then back to Sam.

‘Thank you, for this.’ She gestured to the Village, and Sam gave her a nod. Before he could say or do anything, she leant in and kissed him, full on the lips. When she pulled back, he blankly stared at her, quite unsure what just happened. A chuckle left her lips, before she looked to the village.

‘Go back to your boyfriend, Mr Winchester. I’ll live out my life.’

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests, just drop them below!


End file.
